1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting cables with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20090227138 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing. The contacts are arranged into two rows in a longitudinal direction and the contacts in different rows comprise connecting beams thereof extending in two opposite directions perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Tow rows of cables are assembled onto the connecting beams respectively and extend in the opposite directions. As the contacts and the cables are divided into two rows, the longitudinal dimension of the electrical connector could be reduced even if the number of the cables increases. However, as the cables extend in two opposite directions, the arrangement of the cables occupy more space in said two opposite directions and can not meet the miniaturization tendency of the electrical connector.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.